Viewers and projectors of various types have heretofore been provided. Those with rear view screens often do not provide a bright enough image to permit viewing under normal ambient light conditions. Film cartridges have not been usable with many of them. In addition, it has been difficult in the past to obtain a combination viewer and projector and particularly one which is suitable for use by children. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved combination motion picture viewer and projector and particularly one based upon the use of a film cartridge.